Surrow's Eve
by TheQuibblergirl
Summary: "His brother would have wanted him to be happy even in the darkest of days, and this was a promise he could keep three hundred and sixty four days of the year."


**Disclaimer: The characters, the setting and anything you might recognize is J.K Rowling's the rest is mine.**

**First time I write something like this, I hope you like it!**

Angelina entered the room where her husband used to sleep when he was teenager and she found him sitting on top of one of the beds. It was not his bed he was sitting on though, it was his brother's. George Weasley sat looking out the window, with his back to the door.

Angelina knew he was going through a lot of pain, pain he usually repressed, pain he only allowed himself to suffer once a year. That day was the day of The Hogwarts' Battle. It was dark day that many people dedicated to suffer as a family. Witches and Wizards from all around England would seat around a table and eat a small, modest meal and sorrow their losses.

George Weasley was different. He did not like to be with his family this day, not because he didn't love them or because they didn't feel the same way; because they did. He liked to be alone, so that he could feel everything and so that the image, of a strong man, he worked so hard to represent to his kids would not be damaged. But mostly, he stayed alone because his brother would have wanted to be remembered as a happy guy who lived life as better as he could. His brother would have wanted him to be happy even in the darkest of days, and this was a promise he could keep three hundred and sixty four days of the year.

George Weasley loved his family very much, he knew everyone was going through the same thing he was, everyone had lost a family member; but he had not lost a family member, he lost a whole piece of his life; a piece that left a hole in his heart, a hole that filled with new warmth with the birth of his kids, but a piece lost none the less.

Angelina knew all this about him. She loved him very much and her heart broke every year when she saw her husband suffer this way. He was happy most of the times, but the few times he wasn't it broke anyone's heart in a million pieces. And so, despite the fact that she knew he would push her away, as he did every year, she walked towards the love of her life and kneeled on the bed beside him.

His freckled face had fresh tears but he wasn't crying anymore. His eyes were red and puffy and the tip of his nose was a little pink. Angelina felt the pain that this image caused her spread like shocks of electricity all around her body. She put an arm around George's shoulders and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I miss him too," She said softly, hoping that would help at least in the slightest.

George sighed deeply and looked at his wife's chocolate brown face and into her dark brown eyes. She was beautiful and he loved her so much and she just wanted to help and to be there for him as he was there for her when she felt bad. And so George let Angelina wrap him in a koala bear hug, he let her smooth his flaming orange hair and he let her soothing, comforting words settle in his head and heart.

He slowly started to feel a little better, though he was still very sad, this was his sad day but he was happy he had Angelina to share it with. He let some more silent tears run down his cheeks before steadying himself completely. He took a deep breath and tore his eyes from the dawning sky just to catch a glimpse of his wife once more. He then looked back out the window and stayed staring at the pink and purple sky for a while.

"He's missing so much." He said with a croaky, raspy voice. It was the first time he said a word in that date since five years and Angelina could not believe her ears. She looked at him confused, not because of his speaking but because of what he had said.

"No he is not." She saw George was going to reply and she beat him to it. "No he is not," she insisted. "He might not be here physically present, but he _is_ here. He is all around you and everyone else in this family. And he is not only watching over us but watching us live our lives and accompanying us through it too. Even if it's not the way we would rather have him, it's the way he is with us and we have to cherish it and mostly, we have to accept it because that is the way he would've liked it."

"I know," George answered in a sad whisper. "But it's so hard sometimes."

"I know darling, I know." That was all she needed to say. The rest she could transmit perfectly through her soothing caress. Her love, her affection, everything, she communicated through her touch, and that was more than enough for George to survive this day, this was necessary, she was necessary.

George whispered the four only words he ever uttered the day of the battle of Hogwarts exactly the same time as all the previous years, exactly when the sun disappeared, only that today, for the first time ever; there was someone beside him to comfort him. "I love you Fred."

**Please review! I appreciate anything you have to say, good or bad. Feedback always helps! Thank you! XOXO**


End file.
